


Consummating the Wedding

by undersizedlife



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: Chastity Device, Creampie, Cuckolding, F/M, F4MMMMMM, Gangbang, Humiliation, Multi, Other, Wedding Night, bride, groomsmen, r/gonewildaudio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersizedlife/pseuds/undersizedlife
Summary: It's a tale as old as time. A man and a woman fall in love and get married. Then, they go to the bridal suite to consummate their union. But, there's a twist. All five groomsmen are waiting in the suite, waiting to gangbang the bride while the groom takes pictures and records video of the night. Don't worry, it's all consensual; the bride and groom are very much in love and planned this out together. Truly, an unforgettable night for all involved.
Relationships: Female/Male Male Male
Kudos: 4





	Consummating the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to make any changes you want to this script. I don't care if you do anything from tweak a couple lines to scrapping all the dialogue. Really, this is just an outline of my fantasy that I filled in with appropriate-seeming dialogue. But, if you take even the slightest bit of inspiration from this script, I would love for you to tag me in the post on reddit (u/undersizedlife). I'd love to see what you do with the idea.
> 
> Sound effect ideas and general staging notes are in brackets [ ].
> 
> Echoing what I said in the notes, the bride and the groom are madly in love with each other. Their wedding is an expression of love for each other, and by extension, so is this night and moment. Any humiliation directed towards the groom isn't supposed to be personally hurtful, or mean-spirited, it's just the speaker leaning into the fantasy of the night. This relationship is the basis of both the fantasy and the script.

Holy shit, I knew that your own wedding was supposed to be tiring, but damn, that was more than I expected.

Don't give me that look, I have plenty of energy for tonight. Don't you worry your pretty little head about that.

*pause*

Ah, here we are. Bridal suite. Oh, I'm getting a little nervous now that we're here.

No, no, I still want to do this. I'm not just doing this for you, you know. I happen to think it's pretty hot too. Now just remember, I love you, right? There's a reason it's you who put this engagement ring and this wedding ring on my finger.

[kiss]

Alright, let's go. I can't wait any longer.

[door opens]

Hey there, gentlemen. I see you all got the memo about only wearing robes. I guess you're probably wondering what you're doing in the bridal sweet right after the wedding. Well, it's because my dear husband and I have an issue. Well, really, he does. Babe, take your pants off. Boxers too. Now, as you can see, my husband's cock, if you can call it that, is all locked up in this pretty pink cage. Baby, did you twitch? Haha, see? He even gets off on the humiliation of it. So, that's where you all come in. Clearly, my pussy deserves better than this on such a special night as this. So, you five are here to fulfill his duty. To fuck me senseless on my first night as a married woman. You will be my fuck-studs, my bulls. Everyone good with that? If not, you can leave now, no judgement.

Yeah, I had a hunch none of you would say no to this. Any questions?

That's right, you're hear to fuck the shit out of me, dick me down, rearrange my guts, however you want to phrase it. Point is, no going easy on my.

Why thank you, you're looking nice and fuckable too. Oh right, before we do anything else. Babe, I know we said that you just be sitting and watching. But, I want you to record all of this. If I'm gonna get my brains fucked out by all five groomsmen, I want to have a record of it. Photos, videos, whatever. Just capture it. The camera's on the dresser. 

Now, Mister Best Man. Why don't you get over here?

[making out]

Boys, what are you waiting for? Get over here! Grope me, spank me. Remember, my body belongs to the five of you tonight, not my ah, little cameraman of a husband over there.

[making out, spanking noises]

Mmmhm, that's right, grope me through my white dress. How about I give someone else some sugar? Get over here, you!

[making out, moaning]

Fold down my dress and pull my tits out.

Ooh! How'd you know I like my nipples bitten?

That's right, pinch them, twist them. They're all yours tonight.

[squeal]

Oh, I see someone discovered my naughty little secret. That's right. I've been wearing a butt plug since I got ready this morning. It's been stretching my little asshole all day. I meant what I said, my body belongs to you all tonight. Every inch, every hole, ready to be ravaged. You know, that's the first thing other than a finger that's ever been up there? One of you is going to be the first man to ever take my asshole.

[making out]

Oop! Mhm, that's the spirit. Shove your whore to her knees! That's where she belongs. I see you all are getting a little excited here. Let's see what we're working with here. Make sure you get good pics of this, babe. Behind robe number one! Oh, very nice. Decent length and excellent thickness. This will stretch me out very well.

[licking sounds, light moaning]

Groomsman number two. Oh shit, that is a long cock! I can't wait for you to bottom out in my little pussy! Or maybe you'd prefer my ass, huh? Oh, that got a jump out of you. I'll keep that in mind.

[more licking, moaning]

Ok, groomsmen three and four. Very nice cocks. Above average length and girth for both of you. Love that.

[licking, moaning]

And now, the best man. You know, we've been fucking for almost half of my relationship with my husband, but I still get a shiver every time I take out your cock. Babe, I'm sorry, but this is the best cock I've ever had in my entire life. Crazy length to hit my back walls just right and so much girth I can't even fit a hand around it. Babe, give him the camera, I want a photo from his angle of his cock resting against my face. Maybe later I can jerk you off to it, and you'll feel like you have a man's cock for once!

[laughing, interrupted by choking noises]

[being face fucked by the best man]

[light cough]

Oooh, that was good. See studs? That's the kind of initiative I want you to take. Use me all up, and make my brand new husband watch. 

[improve a bit of blowjob and facefucking, periodically switching between cocks]

Aaah, that was good. Now, I'll just pop into the bathroom and take this dress off so you can really get at your little slut.

*pause*

Here I am! Nothing but my virginal white lingerie and my lacey veil. Now, who's fir-- Aaah!

That's right throw me down on the bed! I'm glad you got the message. Mmh, drop that cock on my face. Shuffle up a bit, let me suck your balls. Gotta get all that cum ready. You two, come to my sides. I'll jerk you off and you hold my legs apart. Hey, why are you just standing there, get up close here to my face. I can suck both of you guys off at once. You'll have to get real close to each other if you want to really make use of my body. Babe, get a pic of this. Hahah, see, the best man gets it. I forgot to mention, you have free reign to manhandle hubby over here as well. Yeah, shove his face into my panties, show him what he can't have. All right best man, pull my panties aside and get to work. Hey don't rip them, I need them for the future. To remind hubby of what happened on his wed-- AHH!

[immediate, deep penetration]

Fuck, fuck, fuck! Straight to the point huh? Haha, that's fucking -hah- phenomenal.

[improve missionary while sucking off, mostly just moaning and sucking, maybe a few jabs at the husband for his cage, dick size, or whatever]

Oh, that's right, that's right! Make your best friend's fucking wife cum, make her cum! Make her cum like the whore she is!

[improve to orgasm]

Whoo, that was good. How about you switch out there, big man? I don't want my other bulls to get jealous.

Oh, the long cock's up next? Whoo, that feels fucking good against my pussy.

[moaning]

Hurry up and stick it in already! Fuck me! Oh, are you wondering about my jeweled little buttplug? You can be the first cock to go in, if you want. Why don't you take that plug out and lick me a bit?

[moaning]

Babe, hand your friend the lube. I kept a pretty big bottle in the night stand.

Oho, that's fucking cold! Ahhh, lube my little asshole up, get it ready, stud. Oh, put it on your cock too. Fuck that looks good, dripping off your cock. 

[light moaning]

Oh, please put it in! Don't just rub your tip at the entrance, put it the fuck in! What you want me to beg? Fine.

Please, please, fuck me in the ass! Take my virginity! Oh, you're such a tease! Please, I need, need you to put your fucking cock in!

Aaaahhh! [as penetrated]

Shit! Shit, shit! Baby, are you getting this? Take a picture of your friend fucking me where even you haven't  
fucked me! Fuck!

[improv anal]

Fuck, babe, see how my ass is gaping open? Your little dick could never do that. Not like I'd give you the chance!

Okay, okay, I want to ride someone now. You, get over here, lie down.

Mmm, I'll just guide you in to my pussy.

[groan]

Hoo, that feels good.

[improv brief riding, some sucking thrown in]

[he starts bucking up into you]

Oh, holy shit, that's good. I'll hold myself here, and you fuck up into my cunt!

Oh my, oh my, that's fucking great. Go to town on me! Babe, grab a photo! How's your wife's pussy looking from back there? Well it feels fantastic!

Alright cowboy, slow down a bit. Let me grind on your cock.

Oh fuck, it feels good to ride a nice cock like this.

One of you, get behind me, fill my ass up. Oy! Where are you going? You, sir, are staying right in my pussy. I told you you'd need to get comfortable with each other. I want to be air fucking tight.

[moan, then laugh]

Ha, wow! I did not think I could ever feel this full! Full of cock! Haha! Babe, I think I'm cock drunk already.

[improv a bit, start sucking as well]

Oooh, fuck, this is hot. Babe, you ever imagine this? Your own wedding night, one of the most special nights  
of your life, and you're little cock is all locked away, left to record your friends owning every one of your wife's  
holes!

[brief face fucking, moaning, whatever improv]

Fuck, fuck, are you guys going to cum?

Okay, okay,, I'll get on my knees.

[blowjob sounds, with gaps to switch between cocks]

Here, here, cum on my face! Cover my face in cum!

Aaahh, it's so warm! Are you cumming too? That's right, cum in my hand.

Oh shit! That is a lot of cum! Damn, you studs cum way more than my husband.

You two too? Get over here, add your loads to my face!

Mmmm, all this cum feels so good! Babe, get over here, take some pics. Your blushing bride, grinning and  
covered in cum, like a good married slut. Oh look, your friend drenched my hand in cum! Here, take some  
pictures of my ring from my dear hubby, all covered in my bull's cum. A real man's cum.

Wait, that was only four loads, right? Somebody still owes me.

Aah, the best man saved himself for last, huh? Seeing as your my husband's best friend and my normal  
bull, you can pick where you cum. In my cunt? Yeah, I could've guessed. Missionary? Yeah, it'll get the deepest. Let me just wipe off all this cum. Hmmm. Oh, I can use my veil.

Babe, catch! Keep it safe. Maybe I'll wear it in the future sometime, with my bridal lingerie. Like when your ego gets too big for your cock. I can put that on, and you'll always be reminded about how your friends so kindly step in to your place to fuck my brains out.

Now, where were we? Oh, the, uh, best man was about to fold me in half and cum inside me. Alright, I'm ready. Legs spread, pussy drenched.

Ffffuckkk, your cock feels good at my entrance. That's right, tease me a bit.

Babe, this is going to be special, so you better record it.

[he hilts himself inside you]

Fuck, fuck, fuck! That is so much cock! No, no I like it, keep going.

[improv missionary, growing more and more intense; it might be the best sex of your life]

Shit, I know it's safe for you to cum inside me, but even if it weren't, I don't think I'd ever let you pull out. God damn!

Let me wrap my legs and arms around you. I need you as deep as possible! Fuck, I want you to be cumming right onto my cervix!

Cum inside me, cum inside me! Paint my fucking walls with your seed! Do it! Let go!

[he cums, and you're almost relieved; you're in the afterglow]

Ooooh fuck. Oh man. I can barely move. Babe, one last photo? My messy cunt on our wedding night.

Now, gents, could you give us a little bit of time? One of us will come get you for round 2. What? I said you guys own my holes all night, right? I fucking meant that.

Alright, thanks.

Baby, baby. Come here. No, not photos. You got one other duty tonight. Clean my slutty, cummy pussy with your lovely tongue. 

[a bit of light eating out, it's almost more soothing than trying to make you cum]

Ok, ok, that's probably good. Whoo, I feel better already.

No, don't get them yet. I want to talk to you. Come spoon me. Hon, I know we talked about this and have been planning this for a while, but I am so proud of you.

I'm serious, not many men could do what you just did. And without even safewording!

You know, I really do love everything about you babe, no matter what I said.

Haha! No, babe, that doesn't mean I'm unlocking you tonight. Our plan was that your cock would be locked until we wake up in the morning, unless either one of us safewords. But that would also mean no more rounds with your friends, so if that's what you want...

Hah, I didn't think so. Oh yeah, about the anal thing. You seemed surprised, so I wanted to clarify. You had talked about there being something sexual that was totally exclusive to my bulls, something that my lovers could do to me that you couldn't. So I would really prefer that my asshole is strictly for my bulls. If you want, I could switch it to something like only my studs can fuck me raw, or only they get blowjobs.

That's all I wanted to talk about, and I'm feeling ready to go again, so if you're ready too, go get your friends from the other room.

[kissing]

Love you babe!


End file.
